The prior art is replete with closure and securing arrangements for boots, shoes, sandals or the like as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,672; 4,366,631; 4,296,558; and 4,282,659. As can be seen by reference to these prior art patents, the various and diverse arrangements have been developed to accomplish myriad functions. It is also noted that support, comfort, and ease of operation seem to be the common themes that tie these constructions together.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for their intended purposes, they leave alot to be desired with respect to the combination of both a tie system and a support system into an integrated footwear construction.
Athletic and outdoor footwear in particular are normally constructed in such a manner that the body of the shoe, boot, etc. provides the support structure, when the cooperating portions of the footwear are engaged in their operative dispostion by securing means such as laces, straps, buckles, etc.
In virtually every known instance, the securing means enumerated above, merely function as intended; and offer very little, if any, additional support for the user's foot and ankles. With this deficiency in the prior art construction having been recognized, a new system for tying and securing footwear was sought; and, as a result of trial and error, the system that forms the basis of the present invention was developed.